LOKIxOC lemon chapter
by KimberleeRayeee
Summary: This is a chapter from my LOKIxOC story. This is rated M for a reason. Purely SMUT! You have been warned.


I turned over and got comfortable with a smile playing on my lips. This time I was completely at peace; nothing was wrong or missing. Loki turned over to face my back. He gazed at the back of my head, my light brown hair spread over the white pillow.

Smiling, he snaked a large hand under my shirt at my hip and across the cool, skin of my stomach. Just as I closed my eyes, they opened again in surprise. The feel of his skin on my made my body twitch, right before his hand reached my other hip and pulled me against him.

"Lo –," I squeak with surprise, only to continue with slight moan, as he tucked his head against my neck, "– ki."

Hearing his name fall from my lips was the only thing needed to make his intentions known. The sensation of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine, and I jerked my head back, swallowing hard.

Loki grinned, showering my neck and shoulder with light kisses. The hand on my stomach inched upward, stopping just below my breast, content to teasing.

I felt every inch of skin on my body burn and tighten with desire. Unhappy with grabbing the sheets, I stretched my hands behind my head, entwining my fingers in his hair.

Suddenly Loki flung us over the edge, his hand surging upward to grab and gently massage my breast. My eyes opened wide, as I gasped and arched my back.

Grinding into me, Loki moaned my name, pulling my head back and claiming my lips. I was his; he was mine. I tried to twist around in his arms in an attempt to get closer to him. My reach was limited in my current position.

Moaning, I wiggled my hips back into his, making him, in turn, moan. Loki's lips moved to my neck again, slowly and hungrily working their way back up to my mouth. The moment our lips touched, my skin fluttering under his fingers, as he slipped his hand past the band of my underwear.

I gasped and jerked when his fingers went to caress their target. With each stroke, it became more difficult for me to hold still and let Loki hold me at his mercy.

My free hand slid between our bodies so I could wrap my hand around him. As I made him groan with my initial touch, I used his lack of attention and twisted my body to face him, finally gaining some control with a smile.

"Don't stop." he choked out.

I stopped. Luckily for him, it was only long enough for me tear off his shirt. Loki ripped off my shirt before pulling me against his chest once more. I moaned, when I felt one of his hands go down to tug at my shorts and the underwear beneath them.

Smiling, I reached down to help him. Grinning, Loki claimed my mouth again, while reaching down with the hand that wasn't pulling me against him to get his pajama pants and boxers down far enough for him to kick them the rest of the way off. His hand slid back up my body.

I paused for a moment before rocking my body forward, guiding him to rub all the right places. I took a shaky break as the most intimate part of him brushed across mine. Frantically, Loki thrust his tongue between my lips to hungrily take in every inch of my mouth.

I nervously bit my lip. He reached down to swirl his head right at my opening. That was all the certainty I needed. Grinning, Loki shifted himself underneath me, letting me keep my positioning grip.

Eyes locked, I gasped as he slowly nudged himself forward, just past my opening. As I whimpered, Loki pulled back, thrusting further and further inside each time. I felt him entirely inside of me, my body in ecstasy.

I swallowed hard, rocking my hips forward to deepen his thrust. Crying out, I threw my head back, chest arching. I stretched my arms up to find the headboard of the bed to give me the leverage to meet him.

Upon watching and feeling me greedily meet his every move, Loki quickened his rhythm, sliding his hands down my soft skin to rest on either side of my hips. Biting my lip as I felt Loki thrust to meet me. My head lolled to one side, as a strangled cry escaped my lips. After a moment to regain myself, I found a quick pressure-building pace that Loki fervidly met.

Loki, I... Loki, I... I think I... I... I... Loki!" I gasped before letting out a strangled cry of pleasure, words no longer an option.

White stars burst across my vision, my mind going blank. I didn't have thoughts, only the shuddering, twitching sensations from his touch. If my eyes could have rolled farther back into my head, they would have.

My breath trailed out in a sigh, as I felt my body slump forward onto his chest. Happily, I twitched against his body, unaware that his skin could feel so good against mine. Unaware anything could feel this good against my skin.

"Madi?" Loki tentatively questioned, wrapping his arms around my body and hugging my tightly to his chest.

I only smiled in response, meeting his heavily lidded eyes and lopsided smile with my own. It felt like my brain just couldn't connect to my mouth to form a verbal response. I felt Loki pull the blanket up and over me. Then, he encircled me with his arms once again, pulling me tightly against him.

"I love you, Madison." he whispered.

I never thought that I could feel naked, comfortable, and safe at the same time, especially with someone else. Loki moved me just enough to reach my lips.

"I love you too, Loki." I breathed, smiling.


End file.
